


and so it goes

by yuhlou



Category: Marvel (Comics), West Coast Avengers, West Coast Avengers (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're cute, because both of you want to make-out with each other instead, but im sure this is still for general audiences, gwentin, it's t just to be on the safe side, its just a lil smoochin ;), need i say more?, tfw you try to have a serious conversation but it flops, they have a pink aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhlou/pseuds/yuhlou
Summary: It's a perfect formula for a chill and lazy day: bean bags, popcorn, and a movie. It is, until it isn't. Quentin blames his feelings and he blames Gwen for planting them there.





	and so it goes

There’s this irrational itch that stays at the back burner of his thoughts that Gwen was going to get hurt. Quentin would be levitating debris or, gods forbid, being used as a glorified shield to protect America’s girlfriend (or civilians, whatever) and out of the corner of his eye he sees her doing a backflip towards some more danger she didn’t have coverage for. 

It’s getting majorly annoying. Even more so when she doesn’t even seem to care. So, yes, occasionally he’ll check in on her in the middle of a fight to see how she’s doing. And, yeah okay, sometimes they’d make out in the middle of their screaming matches.

He doesn’t go around making out with people for the sake of it. Gwen, on some level, recognizes that. She just chooses to ignore him whenever he wants to talk. It’s a lot of pleading on his end. A lot of wet towels being hanged up where they’re supposed to be and terrible movies Gwen insists are being bad on purpose to prove a point. They’re in her room this time (renovation _finally_ finished), popped popcorn, and a satire slasher film streaming from Quentin’s new laptop. The movie was Gwen’s idea, obviously, so he lets the soundtrack and screams be the white noise that envelops the room while he takes in her reaction to the movie. 

Quentin knows she knows he knows that she’s aware of him watching her. A small smug smile breaks out from the corner of her mouth. Still, she pretends that she doesn’t notice him.

“Gwen,” and subconsciously Quentin wants to put his arm around her, he stops himself mid-action moving instead to brush his hair back up. She looks up from the screen to stare at him. He forgets what he wants to ask, “I – uh, um…”

Gwen’s already five steps ahead of him. “Listen, Quentin,” and she’s doing that thing where she pinches the bridge of her nose, “I don’t know how to explain _this_ to you because you already think I’m crazy.”

“I just want to know where we stand. This is kind of confusing.”

“We’re teammates and friends first, right?”

Quentin wants to take a step back, like _several_ steps back. Too bad they’re sitting down on beanbag chairs. He’s gonna have to confront this like an actual adult.

“It’s nothing personal, really. Look, I’m from another dimension and in that dimension all of you aren’t real. At least all of you aren’t real in the way that I was real. 

“ _Was?_ And how does that explain _this?_ ”

“When I got here I had to play by the rules of your universe. The tropes don’t bend their will for anyone, y'know?.”

 “ _What_?”

“Just let me finish? I have to play by the rules and stay 'relevant'. Its part of the reason why I joined the team. Its part of the reason why I went along with all the kissing.”

“So I’m a prop?” He shouldn't have started this conversation. They were perfectly fine the way they were. Not.

“I mean if you want to phrase it that way.” And the response is so much worse than what he was anticipating. Objectively, he’s done worse though but it doesn’t mean he’s immune to a little sting in his chest when she says it.

“In what way were the rest of us real?”

“Seriously that’s what you want to ask me?”

He shrugs. He’s pretty sure he wants to ask a lot of other things. He’s just a little numb to his other…feelings at the moment. “I mean, would you rather I got mad at you? Seems pretty pointless to a girl who doesn’t see the point in a lot of things.”

“Ouch, dude. But okay, it’s a Deadpool-type deal. All of you were just characters in the comic books I read. Hence, me knowing everyone’s identities. I’m pretty sure a lot of the info I have is a little outdated though.”

Quentin kicks the non-existent dust in front of him, he does his best sitting down. Plus the fact that he’s kicking the fuzz on her carpet. “I guess that makes a little sense? It explains this sort of accent you have with you.”

“So they say.” Gwen kicks the air in front of her, head downcast and hands fiddling behind her back. Quentin doesn’t need mind reading to know that. He realizes that he can never see her face when they’re talking about something sensitive. He gets a weird urge to scoot closer, he doesn’t. He's not sure what suddenly bothered her, something deep-seeded most likely. It seems rude to probe.

He tries to lighten the mood. “So we’re friends now, huh?”

Gwen knits her eyebrows together, forehead creasing and all. It’s kind of cute. It kinda makes him want to lean forward and do something immensely stupid. The whole situation was a serious mood whiplash. “To put it lightly, Quire.”

“Ouch, Poole.”

“Sorry, I’m trying to be more… considerate, so to speak. It’s still an on-going process.”

“Clearly it is.”

“ _Yeah,_ ” she finally looks up to flash him a look of annoyance. His chest flutters a little more, “But, um, even though the first kiss had less than innocent intentions in my end I – it’s been fun.” 

“Wow, okay I – ” The sound of her laughing stops his train of thought.

He’s so _so stupid_.

Gwen, bless her reflexes, melts into the kiss instantly. Quentin is delighted by the fact that she’s apparently been wanting to do that the whole time. He doesn’t so much as read her mind but reads several important queues. Namely, her pushing his glasses up and closing the laptop and moving over to his beanbag with such intensity they almost fall off of it.

She also says, “See? We could’ve been doing this the whole time instead of talking.”

His response is to slam the door of her room shut and locking it. Gwen grips the collar of his shirt tighter and pushes his leather jacket back. He let’s her hair brush over his cheeks and plays with the ends of it with hand and the other maintaining a respectable position at the small of her back.

_Gross, guys. I don’t want to know the level of undress you’re both in just meet the rest of us out here. We’ve got a situation. Quire, please disconnect me from this mind link. I just can't anymore with you two._

It takes a lot of willpower not to show how disappointed he was to be interrupted. Gwen gives him one last kiss. “Hey, this conversation isn’t over.”

“To be continued?” He can’t help it, he steals a small peck just before she moves to stand up and walk over to her closet.

She looks back at him from where she’s standing – hair framing her face, blue eyes light and happy, and a non-lethal finger gun aimed his way. Gwen doesn't have an telekinetic powers but the shot hits him all the same. It strikes through his chest and plants itself there. “To be continued,” she affirms with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying this with everything I've been able to publish on here but, no joke, this was probably the fastest fic I've ever completed in a long _long_ while. I think I took longer coming up with the summary than the actual fic. I can't believe Marvel already cancelled the series, it had so much potential. Here's to hoping the last issue goes well and maybe we'll see them in other team-ups or tie-ins. What did you guys think of this though? I regret not being able to include Jeff, L.A's resident land-shark. I know I hang my head down in utter shame and regret. Oh well I guess I have to keep writing more Gwen and Quentin. I have no choice, my hands are tied.
> 
> (Also if anyone wants to just gush and squeal about the WCA feel free to do so in the comments or go to my [tumblr](https://yuhlou.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
